tvd_thefandomcom-20200214-history
Radioactive
We Will All Go Together When We Go is the tenth and final episode of Season 6, and the seventieth episode of True Blood overall. Summary Bill discovers that salvation comes at a price; Jason senses a vampire attraction firsthand. Sookie examines her future with Warlow, while Bon Temps braces itself when a new crisis threatens both humans and vampires. Synopsis The episode begins with Sookie standing in the Bon Temps Cemetery watching Terry being buried by the cemetery hands when Alcide Herveaux sneaks up on her. Alcide asks Sookie if she needs a ride to the Bellefleur's. Sookie states she needs to take a walk first so they walk through the cemetery talking and Sookie realizes that there is more to Alcide and he surprises her because he can somehow keep his thoughts quiet around her when they hear noises coming from the Compton house and Alcide smells vampires. They walk to the front yard to find Bill, Jessica, Pam, Tara, Willa, James, Jason, Violet, Ginger and the other escaped vampire prisoners walking in the daylight. Sookie says she needs to go talk to her brother and Alcide says he is coming with her but Sookie assures him she can handle herself and goes into alone. The vampires begin ripping their clothes off and dancing as Jessica tells them their house is for everyone. They bring out a stereo and begin playing 20's jazz music and burning their uniforms on the ground. Violet is feeding on Jason when he tells her he is ready to make love to her but she says he must wait before giving him her blood. Sookie walks up and talks to Jason and Violet becomes aggressive until Jason convinces her that Sookie is in fact his sister. Once she realizes that Sookie is his sister she walks towards her and tells her that she is her sister now too and kisses her multiple times on her lips before leaving them alone. Jason tells Sookie not to worry and he likes her however weird the situation is because he feels protected. At that moment Pam runs over to Sookie and hugs her tightly telling her that she is so happy to see her and Tara comes over and hugs Sookie as well. Inside the house Bill watches the scene sadly. Tara outside states that now Bill has given away his magical blood she can never hate him again. Sookie hugs them again and tells them goodbye and Bill laments knowing where she is headed. On the plane of the fae Warlow decorates the trees for their wedding ceremony when Sookie arrives. Warlow begins to tell Sookie about the ceremony that has been used for "soulmates" within the royal faerie tribes. Warlow claims that you prove the connection of soul mates when light emits from their skin upon touch. Sookie stops him and asks him if it would be possible for them to just date, live in the real world and see how it fits. Warlow at first fights her on this fact and says he has waited too long but Sookie says they could be a part of the community and she still will keep her promise but there is no need to rush now. Warlow hits her hard in the face and she falls in shock to the ground. Warlow picks her up by her neck and asks her who she thinks she talking to. James, Jessica, Violet and Jason are playing volley ball when Violet becomes jealous of Jessica speaking to Jason and hits the ball hard hitting Jessica on the chest. In the woods just outside the yard Pam stands looking depressed when Tara approaches her. Tara asks her whats wrong and Pam admits her "high" from the blood is gone and Tara asks her if she is really brooding over Eric when they just barely escaped death and the sun is shining on them. Pam asks if Willa knows that Eric is gone and Tara realizes Pam wants to leave to look for Eric. Pam tells Tara to look after Willa before leaving and Tara comments that both Eric and Pam are the worst makers. Inside the Compton house Bill realizes his powers are gone and he is now back to being the normal Bill Compton and he tells Jessica this. He also confides in her about the deal he made with Warlow to have Sookie turned and Jessica demands they must stop it and protect Sookie. They get Jason and tells him Warlow's intentions to turn Sookie into a hybrid and Jason decides they must stop it. Bill tells them they need another faerie to enter the plane in the cemetery so Violet and Jason head to Andy's house because they need Adilyn to open the portal in the cemetery. Bill takes Hito Takahashi out into the woods and Hito fears Bill is going to kill him and he begs for his life stating he has a wife and kids waiting for him at home. They get to a point and Bill places a bag in front of Hito before glamours him to forget the past weeks and all the creatures he encountered within that time before leaving. Once out of his trance Hito opens the bag Bill left and finds the entire bag filled with money. Jason and Violet arrive at the Bellefleur house. Andy answers the door and when Jason reveals that Violet is a vampire Andy screams for Holly to get Adylin upstairs. Violet admits Adilyn smells good but she is over 800 years old and she only feeds on Jason but Andy doesn't want to put Adilyn in harms way but when Jason pleads with Adilyn telepathically she demands to help save the only other faerie left in town that she knows and Andy finally agrees. Andy and Jason load up on weapons to fight Warlow. Warlow ties Sookie to the ceremonial tree and strengthens it with his light. He then asks her if she thinks he really waited fifty-five hundred years just to be with her friends of low birth or be apart of some community in a small hick town and Sookie asks him if he really believes in all the proper royalty stuff but Warlow says he never was supposed to be a vampire but now that he is a hybrid he needs to start over and Sookie can do that for him. Sookie uses her light to create the supernova and Warlow states she wont use it on him and she says she was planning to just throw it away so she would not be a hybrid but Warlow stops her tying more ropes to her. She calls him a monster and he says the sun has set before feeding on her. Bill, Adilyn, Andy, Violet and Jason arrive at the cemetery but Adilyn doesn't know how to travel through the portal with her light. Bill tries to talk her through it but it does not work when he suggests that scaring her should make it work and Violet scares her causing her to use her light and it transports them to the other plane. Bill engages Warlow in a brawl, but without his Bilith-powers is no match for the ancient faerie-vampire. While Bill is distracting Warlow, Violet runs and grabs Sookie from the tree and carries her out with the others leaving Bill behind with Warlow. Warlow, who had been impaled on the wing of the angel statue he was always tied to, frees himself and uses his light to get out but Bill grabs onto him and they both appear in the cemetery. Warlow kicks Bill off and flies away and Bill runs after him. Jason carries Sookie into her house with Violet as Adylin hides in the vampire cubby and Andy watches the outside. Jason and Violet carry Sookie upstairs and Violet feeds Sookie her blood when Andy screams from outside that Warlow is coming. Andy shoots him as he attempts to fly through Sookie's window but he rises and takes Andy into the house before throwing him into a wall. Jason and Violet come down the stairs but Warlow uses his faerie magic to zap Violet who is thrown back crashing into Jason leaving them both unconscious. Bill comes but without an invitation he cannot enter the house and Warlow confirms that Bill has lost the powers Lilith had bestowed upon him and blasts him off the porch. He locks Jason, Adylin and Andy in the cubby before heading upstairs. He finds Sookie hiding in her bathroom trying to make her supernova but she is weak. He grabs her pulling out of the bathtub telling her that in perhaps a thousand or two thousand years she will learn to love him but she states she will never be his when Niall grabs Warlow through the portal left in the bathroom. Niall screams for help from Jason who rushes into the bathroom and shoves a stake through Warlow's heart and Warlow meets the true death. As he dies all the vampires whom drank his blood to walk in the sun feel the light leaving them. In Åre, Sweden, a naked Eric lounges in a black lawn chair. He is reading Hjalmar Söderberg's novel Den allvarsamma leken "The Serious Game" when he feels the faerie light leave him. The sunlight begins to burn him and he staggers to his feet as his entire body catches fire. Six months later an anchorman is speaking of the new cases of Hepatitis V being diagnosed every day over the country and the Center For Disease Control is scrambling to find a cure. All the rumors surrounding the viruses origin have been incorrect because of the new book Bill Compton wrote entitled "And God Bled". As the interview continues showing that Bill is now the poster boy for uniting humans and vampires in the wake of this epidemic and his book is a tell all of his story about Truman Burrell and his involvement with the creation of Burrell's vampire death camp and hepatitis V. Bill seems determined to shed light on vampires in a way to make vampires no longer seem secretive and elusive and admits it was because they were scared of humans as well and now is a time to unite when 1/8th of the vampire population has been reported to be infected with the virus. Bill also does not fear retribution for admitting his murder of Burrell because of what Burrell has done. At Sookie's house, she is watching the interview with Bill on TV. Alcide walks into the living room and asks Sookie what shes watching. Sookie admits it is Bill on TV, but Alcide is not mad she is watching Bill on television again because he is taking to her to bed. Alcide kisses Sookie and throws her over his shoulder carrying her up the stairs. Apparently, they have become a couple and are living together. At Jason's house he is performing oral on Violet in the basement, which Jason had converted into a light tight bedroom for her. He finishes and wants to have sex with her as this is the longest he has waited to have sex with any other woman. She tells him to keep waiting and reminds him that she warned him of this and to just be patient before making him pleasure her again. Andy arrives at the church and tells Sam there should be separation of church and state, but Sam states that the government isn't doing anything to help and Bon Temps is now on their own. Therefore, a church is the only place they will trust. Andy states he will stand by his side but he is not coming to the event that night. Sam tells him to just come in when he is ready and he hopes he changes his mind about tonight. Sookie, Jason and Alcide arrives at the church and they have nurses at the front taking peoples blood as they enter the church to test for human carriers of the Hepatitis V strain. They sit down with Lafayette on the left side. A reverend of the "white church" hands the podium over to Reverend Daniels whom was sitting on the stage with Sam, Andy and Lettie Mae Thornton. Nicole is sitting in the audience rubbing her baby bump. Reverend Daniels tells them they need to unite in a front against the sick and hungry vampires thus they combined both churches to become a unified front. He then hands the podium over to Sam revealing that Sam is now the Mayor of Bon Temps. Sam talks about the reason they are being tested is because Hep V may not effect humans but they need to find the carriers to protect the vampires who are still healthy and he is now partnered with Bill Compton to protect the town of Bon Temps so they are having a sponsored social for free at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill, which Arlene now owns. A woman asks what is the catch and Sam admits they want to start a program with the humans who come to have a monogamous living donor relationship with a vampire of their choice for protection from the sick vampires and also to attempt to control the population of infected vampires to stop the spread of Hep V. Many people leave upset but Sam asks them to come and those who don't god bless them. That night at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill, James is on stage singing with a band as humans and vampires mingle, drink and dance. Violet catches Jason speaking to Arlene and becomes jealous. Jessica looks around the party but doesn't find who she is looking for as Sookie and Alcide decide that they are only going to stay one hour before leaving. Willa and Tara discuss the slim pickings of good smelling blood when Letti Mae Daniels approaches them. Willa introduces herself to Letti Mae and it seems at first Tara didn't even want to look at her but she then decides to go into the barn to speak in private. Letti Mae apologizes to Tara for everything she had done to her. She realizes that she had even let days go by where Tara would not eat because she was so wrapped up in her own misery. Because of this fact she wants to feed Tara her blood so she can finally take care of Tara the way she has always needed her to do. Tara falls into her mother's arms and feeds from her mother, finally being nourished by her. Adilyn and Andy sit at the house watching television when there is a knock on the door. Andy loads his gun before answering the door to find Jessica there. He points his gun at her chest and Jessica tells him she saw that he was not at the party and she wants to offer both himself and his daughter protection. Andy states she took enough of their blood, but Jessica states she does not want their blood she aims only to give them protection and Andy states he doesn't want it. Jessica says he has it anyways and Andy points the gun at her chest and thinks of pulling the trigger and Jessica does not try to resist begin shot. Andy stares at her but cannot pull the trigger so he slams the door in her face. arrive at the social]] Sookie and Alcide are leaving the social when Bill sees them in the parking lot. Sookie states she saw Bill on tv and he was good. Bill says he needs to speak to Sookie alone and Alcide says if he wants to talk to her he can talk to her in front of him. Bill asks Sookie if she found vampire in the social and Sookie tells him no. Bill then offers her his protection but Alcide says he is her protection and Bill states its not enough and she needs protection above everyone else when both Bill and Alcide smell vampires coming. In the woods, outside the bar, a large group of infected vampires encroach on the human/vampire social. Trailer Notes Allusions: *Though it is presumed that Eric Northman died, when Warlow's blood became inactive, Eric is shown to have survived in I Found You. While it has not been explicitly stated, it is feasible that his near-death experience made him desperate for blood and played a role in his current state. Production * Rutger Hauer is not credited in the opening credits, but is credited in a starring role in the end credits for his appearance in this episode Featured Music : Radioactive - Imagine Dragons Trivia * This episode marks a parallel between Jessica and Bill, as both of them seek atonement for their crimes against Faeries (Adilyn and Sookie, respectively). Memorable Quotes Sookie Stackhouse *"Thinking I might need to take a little walk first...or you could join."(Sookie to Alcide) *"I just wish Jason could've been there. To be honest Alcide, I'm not sure I know anything anymore. Starting to feel like there is no rhyme or reason left in this world." *"You lay cement...well don't take this the wrong way but, you surprise me is all and being what I am not too many people can sneak up on me like that." *"Believe me, my heads the last place you want to be." *"What is it? Oh my god, Bill was right about everything." *"I have to go, you don't have to, it's not what you think, I am safe, Alcide, I'm a survivor too." *"Jason! What's going on here? Yes, I'm his sister, what the fuck?" *"Are you okay? Be careful, when your heart runs away with you it's easy to believe that someone will have your back forever, but I'm learning forever is a rare thing in this world. No matter what vampires say." *"Warlow, you know I wasn't lying when I said I keep my promises but a lots changed since I last saw you. It's not the amount of time, its that I just watched my friend get buried." *"Please, let me say this, there is no denying that I have feelings for you. You have awakened something in me but what has changed is that my friends are safe and you're no longer in danger, so there is no ticking clock." *"You have but I'm thinking that a life of eternity together should be based on more than a bargain. Honestly? I'm asking if you'll date me. Not really, no. As in we spend time together off this plane, in the real world. See how we fit. I know we did but we don't need a closed circle to be together. You could be apart of this community. They'll accept you, my friends my family...no, not them. I'm talking about Jason and Tara and Arlene, they still need me and I'm not ready to leave them behind." *"I can't give you back what you lost, even if I wanted to." *"No but I will take this stupid ball of light and throw it away. So help me god I'd do it and then where would you be? Because you don't want a vampire bride. You want a faerie-vampire bride." *"Monster. What the fuck are smiling at? Your intended just called you a fucking monster." *"Please I dont want to be a vampire...."(Sookie to Adylin) *"If you're asking if I made any arrangements with any vampires Bill, then no I did not but I did meet some lovely people. I appreciate that but I am going to take my chances all the same." *"Thats the thing though, even at your best, I could never really trust you."(Sookie to Bill) Macklyn Warlow *"There she is! Well I had 55 hundred years to prepare, I should hope so. You know even in ancient times the May Pole ceremony was reserved only for Fae who had found their soulmates and that was rare even then. Proof if light shown through their touch. When light falls you take this, and I will take this. We wrap ourselves around the May Pole, once we're fully entwined we use both of our lights to render this one closed circle into two and they become our wedding rings." *"You have been gone four hours. Oh Sookie, you know how many loved ones I've seen buried in my lifetime?" *"So in other words, I've held up my end of the bargain. Okay, so what are you suggesting?" *"Date you? As in drive in movies and bowling? We made a deal Sookie." *"What Bill and Eric? Chained and drained me!" *"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" *"Do you think I waited 55 hundreds to be apart of your community to share you with your friends of low birth, in fucking Bon Temps? You don't fucking get it do you? I was never meant to be a vampire Sookie! My life was blessed, my people they had a capacity for joy unmatched by any tribe to ever walk the earth. That is what Lilith took from me, that's what I took from them. I need to get back to the start, can't you see that?" *"You will fill this hole, whether you like it or not." *"You really are a danger whore, aren't you? You know you risk everything on the hope that you are special. On the sense by some unique love that the vampires have for you but you should've just trusted your first instinct, you knew me better than I knew myself. Because it turns out that I do just want to fuck you and own you and use you for your blood." *"Good news, night has fallen." *"Don't you get it? No more Billith. No more access. Sookie doesn't even want you anyway." *"Sookie, in a thousand years or two thousand years you'll learn to love me''. ''I know you have been hurt but don't push me away. We'll heal each other." Bill Compton *"All the blood that I lost, it seems that my abilities have gone. I'm healed Jess. I don't feel Lilith anymore I feel like Bill again. I suppose it's not but...Sookie. This blood that's allowing you to walk around in the daylight. It came at a price. There is a vampire-fae hybrid and he wanted Sookie and I know I needed to save you so, in exchange for his blood I sacrificed her. She is going to be made vampire." *"There is nothing I can do now. All the pain that I have caused her, there is no coming back from it now." *"I encouraged her. They're on another plane, a faerie plane that can only be accessed through a portal in the cemetery using a fae's light. The only other fae in Bon Temps is Andy's daughter Adilyn. We have to go to Andy and ask for her assistance." *"Adylin I need you to listen to me. Your light, its source is nature to which you are closer than any other life form. You need to try to harness that inside yourself. Think about your blood, it nourishes you like dew on the grass." *"I know you dont want to scare her but fear is usually what arouses a fae's untapped power." *"It's not like he didn't deserve it Miles. What jury would convict me? Heptatitus V did not exist until this man dreamed it up. He used tax payers money to hire scientists to create a deadly virus that has spread, though its hard to say with any real certainty but according to reports into one eighth of the vampire population." *"You meet anyone tonight? You need a vampire in your life Sookie, more so than anyone else here. You need protection." *"You're not good enough. You can growl all you want bright eyes but it doesn't change the truth." *"I've changed Sookie. I can be trusted again." Pam Swynford De Beaufort *"Sookie! I'm actually fucking happy to see you!" *"I think my buzz wore off. Has Willa realized Eric is gone yet? You're going to be pissed. Don't even start with that shit Tara because I don't want to but I will release you if you push me." *"Take care of Willa." Jessica Hamby *"Hey! Have it y'all, bring the inside outside, the house is yours!" *"What? What about Sookie? When? What the hell are you doing sitting here? Bill we're saved, it worked, now go get her!" *"You said you were Bill again. Well Bill Compton would've walked through fire to save her life. Bullshit! Yeah maybe you were an asshole but right now you have the opportunity to make this right. At the beginning of all of this you said I had to protect your humanity, please do not make a failure outta me." *"I came to offer you protection for the both of you. I'm not asking for your blood. I want to give you your girls back but I can't. The only thing that I can give you now is some kind of piece of mind that you and Adylin will be safe. That you never have to worry. You have my word. You got it anyway."(Jessica to Andy) Jason Stackhouse *"Violet, you remember how you said the day was going to come when I was going to want to have sex with you? Well, what if that day has already come?" *"When? Yeah but....okay." *"Hey Sook! Woah Woah, that's my sister! Violet I swear it to you she, Sook tell her you're my sister, tell her!" *"Sook, meet Violet...shes European." *"I'm hers now. Yeah, its fuckin' weird but Sook, I think I feel how you felt way back with Bill, like someone has my back. Sook are you okay?" *"Y'all might be vampires, but I am an athe-lete!" *"Warlow, that motherfucker killed my parents, there is no way she would agree to be his goddamned faerie-vampire bride. What the fuck did you do? I may very well kill you Bill Compton, god, whatever the fuck you are but right now I need to save my sister, so how do I do that?" *"This here is Violet, where I've been is a long story, invite us in and I'll explain. Andy we need Adilyn to save Sookie!" *"Hey there Adilyn my name is Officer Jason Stackhouse, I work with your daddy. I just want you to know I know what happened with you and your sisters and I'm sorry. But my sister Sookie, she has been through a lot too and just like you she don't deserve it. I can't lose my sister like you lost all yours, please. We need you to come with us, to the cemetery, that's where Sookie is." *"With some Faerie-vampire murderous fuck! I'm sorry but Andy this is the same murderous fuck who kill my folks so we need Adilyn's light to get on to this plane or he's going to take Sookie too." *"I've gone down on you for 178 nights in a row now, sometimes twice, even three times a night and not once in all that time have you ever even touched my..." *"Violet I built you the girliest, light tightest basement a man could ever build a woman. I ain't even looked at another woman since you claimed me. So what the fuck?" *"In due time? The time is due!" Violet *"Not yet Jason, little by little we'll get there. I'm offering you my blood. Take it!" *"Who the fuck is she?! You never mentioned anything about having a sister." *"Are you? Then you are my sister too!"(Violet to Sookie) *"No you don't, you'll never be alone again."(Violet to Jason) *"You need to invite me in. I'm 800 years old and your halfling daughter does smell good but I only feed on Jason, we're strictly monogamous." *"Hey, keep it in your pants hot shot. I told you I wasn't going to make it easy. In due time." Tara Thornton *"Back off bitch. Bill gave us his magical blood and now there's light. I know I'm still high but I can never hate him again." *"Pam, What's wrong? Don't even tell me with the sun shining above you and after the shit we just went through you are sitting here brooding over Eric." *"I don't think so, why? Don't even tell me you're thinking of going after him. You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" *"You guys are the worst fuckin' makers ever." *"I used to hate vegetarians. Now, I would do just about anything to find one." Lettie Mae Thornton *"To apoligize for the way I handled things. I'm talking about everything Tara. I'm talking about your whole life. I am so terribly sorry." *"When your father left I Ioved him with everything I had in me and I hurt for myself. So much so that I forgot to hurt for you. There were even times when I forgot to....lord have mercy on my soul. I forgot to feed you Tara. I forgot to feed my own daughter. For days at a time I would forget. I thought I never could forgive of myself but if you let me Tara I can make this right, for the both of us. Come here, let me feed you. Please, this whole thing, all the trouble in this world, its a blessing Tara, its a chance for us to heal. Please let me feed you, let me take care of you, let me nourish my baby girl." Andy Bellefleur *"Stackhouse where the hell you been? You don't gotta stand on ceremony." *"Oh hell no, Holly, get Adilyn upstairs! " *"That's some bullshit right there."(Andy to Violet) *"Don't listen to him Adilyn! God damn it Stackhouse I want you to leave!" *"I'm sorry Stackhouse, I can't put my daughter back in harms way." *"I'll sit up there with you today Sam, but over my dead body are my daughter and I showin up tonight." *"No you murderin piece of shit I did not! You got some nerve asking for anymore of this families blood. Then what the fuck do you want? What if I don't want it?"(Andy to Jessica) Adilyn *"Daddy, I wanna do this. Sookie is the only girl like me I know and I couldn't save Braylin, Charlene, or Dannica but maybe I could save her." *"How do I do this? I'm like two weeks old. I know how to use my light but I don't know how to use it to enter into another fucking plane!" Sam Merlotte *"This town, Bon Temps, we're on our own and these people don't trust their government anymore. They still trust their churches so if we separate church and state we are one hundred percent fucked." *"Some of you all are wondering 'why the blood tests?' I suppose every body here knows by now that this Hepatitis V virus thats spreading through the worlds vampire population is deadly only to vampires. Anyone of us in this room could be a carrier." *"Don't say that sir. These infected vampires that are making their from small town to small town, yeah they're dangerous, yeah they're strong but the good news is they're not as strong as healthy uninfected vampires." *"Bill Compton and I, we put out heads together and we came up with a plan. Tonight at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill, Arlene Bellefleur has been generous enough to sponsor us a social, a mixer of sorts. The results of the blood test you all just took will be waiting for you when you get there and there. There is going to be all kinds of food, there is going to be music and it's all going to free." *"Yes there is a catch but the catch is for your saftey. For everybodies saftey. I am asking every uninfected adult in this room to agree to a monogamous feeding relationship with a healthy vampire in exchange for that healthy vampire's protection for you and your children!" *"This is the only way we know how to protect you. Every single human needs a vampire and every vampire needs a human. I hope I see all of you all tonight but if I don't, god be with you." Alcide Herveaux *"Thought maybe you could use a ride to the Bellefleur's. I could stay here, or I could do that." *"That was a beautiful ceremony. I know you do, I know you worry about him, Some guys, you meet them, and you just know they are always going to be okay, survivors. Jason is one of those guys, you know that right?"(Alcide to Sookie) *"That's what death does, rips the ground right out from under your feet, makes you wonder if it was ever there to begin with, but it was and it will come back." *"That comment you made at the funeral, what was that a telepath or something. Sometimes I wish I was,so I could get in your head, tell what you were thinking. That ain't true." *"That's vamps. What the fuck? How is this even possible? Well at least Jason is okay. Woah, I'm coming with you, there's a pack of daywalkin' vamps. Sookie..." Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton * Alexander Skarsgard as Eric Northman * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam Swynford De Beaufort * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Rob Kazinsky as Macklyn Warlow * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux * Carrie Preston as Arlene Bellefleur * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Nicole Wright * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby * Rutger Hauer as Niall Brigant Special Guest Star *Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels Guest Starring *Amelia Rose Blaire as Willa Burrell *Luke Grimes as James *Karolina Wydra as Violet Mazurski *Bailey Noble as Adilyn Bellefleur *Tara Buck as Ginger *Gregg Daniel as Reverend Daniels *Keone Young as Hido Takahashi *Lawrence O'Donnell, Jr as Lawrence O'Donnell *David Bickford as Skinner *Noah Matthews as Wade Cleary *Aaron Christian Howles as Rocky Cleary Co-starring *Jonathan Baron as Jonathan *Alec Gray as Coby Fowler *Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler *Haley Brooke Walker as Crystal *Aileen Burdock as White Room Vampire #1 *Kandis Mak as White Room Vampire #2 *Anne Johnson as Religious Looking Woman *Paula Jai Parker as Nurse *Bruno Gunn as Hep V Vampire #1 *Michael Filipowich as Hep V Vampire #2 *Nate Reese as Man in Church *Virginia Watson as Woman in Church Video Gallery 2013-08-19-eric_nude_danger.jpg ku-bigpic.gif References